Servant
The Salem Servant is an enemy that the player can encounter in UNLOVED. Alongside Cutters and Nurses, they will make up the bulk of the enemies that the player will have to face on each map. Physical Description Servants appear as an average sized humanoid and stand at exactly the same height as the player. They are dressed with a dark green trench coat, a pair of beige khakis, boots and a brown fedora. Underneath the trench coat most of their internal are clearly visible. They seem to have some sort of mask over their face that may explain the heavy and muffled breathing sounds that are heard from them. In their right hand, they carry an object that looks like a wand of some sort and in their left hand is a revolver that is their only tool for attacking the player. Sound Effects While wandering the map, Servants are heard making deep, drawn out breathing sounds that turn into a higher pitched grunt when they spot the player. When killed, they make similar grunting sounds that are more drawn out. Combat Description Once they have spotted the player, Servants will begin wandering around in a seemingly random pattern stopping only momentarily to shoot their revolver at the player. Aiming and firing the revolver is a process that takes the Servant a few moments giving the player a brief window to get into cover and avoid the attack. The revolver deals moderate damage to the player and while it is possible for it to miss, it is surprisingly accurate even over long distances. Servants have no close range melee attack which can leave them somewhat helpless when the player gets close to them. They are also by far the weakest enemy in the game and will be killed quickly by any weapon. Servants, like all other lower tier enemies rely on numbers and liberal use of the Demon Speed ability to balance out their small health pool and moderate damage output. They will not hesitate to use Demon Speed to dart back and forth around a room making them a frustratingly difficult target. A group of 4 or more of them can use these tactics rack up damage on the player incredibly fast if they can catch them in an open area with little cover so players should be careful not to underestimate them. Rotten Servant Main article: The Rotten A much larger and stronger Rotten Servant can appear on Kill Em All difficulty and higher. The Rotten Servant follows the same behavior as the normal Servant except instead only firing its revolvers once, it will fire them 3 times dealing much more damage. The Rotten Servants revolvers also have a unique sound that is louder and much more powerful. General Tips - Since Servants have no melee attack and are very weak, they make easy life leech targets for players using a Kukri build. This is also a great way to save ammo for tougher enemies Trivia - Due to UNLOVED originally being a Doom 2 mod, all the enemies have a Doom counterpart. The Servant's counterpart is the Zombieman Gallery Category:Enemies